If The Scarf Fits
by Lolli Soda Pop
Summary: Oliver wants to prove to Alfred that he can be good in bed when he believes Al is cheating on him. MAY CONTAIN OFFENSIVE KINKS. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! 2pUKx1pUS!


**A rape request with 2puk and us. thank you flawsinthisworld**

Anger coursed through Oliver. He was sitting in his favourite cushioned chair sipping away at his tea.

"I can't believe it. Alfred would never do that to me. Al is sweet and innocent; he wouldn't be one to cheat on me." Oliver studied the scarf he found in Alfred's car earlier in the week.

"But he has been acting kind of jumpy lately. Whenever he comes home, he acts like he's hiding something. He couldn't be having an affair. Especially not with him…" The Brit shuddered at the thought of the large Russian constantly spanking his lover.

"Good golly, Al would never fall for somebody that stoic. He needs his lover to show emotion, and what better person than myself. I show my emotions all the time! Don't I? But what if it's not the emotion but rather something else?" Oliver's grip tightened around the scarf as he stood to pace. He placed the teacup on the saucer and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I bet he only likes that goon because his dick is bigger than mine! That has to be it! Alfred isn't satisfied with me in the bedroom so he's gone off!" Oliver paced faster and slammed the scarf on the ground.

"If he wants more pleasure in the bedroom, then so be it!" He said with a questionable grin.

"Olly I'm home!" Alfred called then slammed the front door behind him.

-Silence-

Alfred wasn't accustomed to the dead silence. Normally it was Oliver rushing to greet him with hugs and kisses and asking about work. But today was almost creepy.

He set his briefcase down on the floor and hung his hat and coat on the coat rack. "Oliver? Babe you home?" Maybe Oliver wasn't home? Alfred took a seat on the couch and still no Oliver. "I guess I'll call Viktor on the schedule planning."

America pulled out his phone and dialed the Russian counterpart. "Hey Vik, I just wanted to remind you of the 'meeting' tomorrow. Yea, same time and everything. Oh and don't forget the ca-!" Alfred was cut off by a frantic Oliver tackling his love to the ground.

"O-Olly I thought you weren't home." America explained nervously.

"Guess you were wrong Alfie. Now cut the excuse and drop them." Oliver threw the phone against the wall where it shattered. Alfred reached out in despair.

"Hey! Why did you do that?!"

"Oh don't act like you don't know what's going on! You can't play innocent with me mister! Now get naked!" Oliver wrestled his lover constantly trying to gain the advantage over him. Oliver would push one way but Alfred would push against it until Oliver finally got him pinned down.

"You wouldn't dare use your strength on me brute! I know exactly what's going on and now it's time for you to learn your lesson."

"What are you talking about? I'm so confused! Look I'm not in the mood to be doing this. Maybe later." Alfred easily pushed his lover off and got up to leave but was stopped by Oliver pinning him against the wall and tying his hands behind his back.

"What the hell Oliver?! Stop!"

"Why do you curse so Alfie, I thought you loved me!" he said with a little bit of tears in his eyes.

"Baby I do love you but I really don't have time to play around right now-""NO! You're going to have sex with me whether you like it or not!" Oliver felt around the front of Alfred's pants and coaxed his penis to come to life.

"Stop Olly! I don't want to!" Oliver ignored the comment and pushed his lover down on the couch. He rotated the other's arms up and hooked them over the couch post. But Alfred wasn't opening his legs. "Open them darling." Alfred shook his head. "Leave me alone!" was his only reply.

"Fine, guess I'll have to force you to comply." The Brit pushed his love apart and tied each ankle apart from each other.

"Why are you doing this Oliver?! I don't understand." Alfred pleaded. "You don't think I would figure out about the snooping around behind my back? The way you talk to that Russian! Well I understand perfectly what's going on when you aren't home and its only because you aren't satisfied with me in bed!" Oliver was jumping to conclusions again, all frantic and lost in the worst possible answer.

"Russian? Olly, let me go and I can explain-!" "NO! I'll show you just what you've been missing this whole time and you're gonna love it!"

Alfred heard the rip of his pants as his lover cut down the center with his knife. The suit was a rather nice one at that; Italian to say the least. Expensive and gone right down the drain.

Oliver smiled wickedly and shoved the his lover's dress shirt up to his shoulders. The deranged Brit loved the sight of his usually dominate partner at his whim and plea. "Don't worry Alfie, this won't hurt a bit." Alfred whimpered when he saw Oliver dive in and bite his nipple. "OOOWWW! NO! STOP!" he cried out.

"Oh~ What's the matter? Not exciting enough for you little whore?" Oliver smiled devilishly and continued to nibble and occasionally suck on the American's nipples.

"It's more pain than pleasure Olly, please…no more!" America begged. His eyes were teary now and his nipples were coated in light bite marks.

"Oh don't worry Al, the pain is only just beginning!" His maniac chuckle sounded as he drove his lips down to the lower regions of his man. He kissed the lively prick through the cloth and with one swift swing he sliced through the thin boxers and pulled the ends apart. Alfred was startled by each swing of the blade; it was near his privates after all. What man doesn't have the fear of catching his dick in his zipper much less a knife!

"Aww how cute!" Oliver kissed the tip of Alfred's penis and took the tip in between his teeth. "Don oove." (Don't move) Al lay completely still in hopes his lover wouldn't do anything drastic. Oliver smiled at the fear in the American's eyes; he pulled back for a moment. "Don't worry darling, you'll survive your punishment."

'What punishment?!' Al asked himself and agreed to keep it to himself lest he risk angering his partner further. He really didn't want this anymore. He missed making sweet love with him but this was nothing more than abuse. 'Is that really what he is turning into? An abusive partner? I'm sure it's nothing more than a misunderstanding.' Alfred thought.

Oliver slunk down to tease at his partner's puckered hole. He felt the other man tense at the warm touch of his tongue. "Oliver, please…stop…" Alfred beseeched.

"No Al. You're gonna take my fat dick up your precious succulent hole and you're gonna love it!" Oliver shuffled his pants down and whipped out his average size member. Nothing too special, but it was small compared to his partner's.

Alfred was around a good 8 inches. Oliver couldn't help feeling a bit jealous of missing 3 inches off his lover's.

Alfred only scowled at the other. "Oh honey boo don't give me that look. If you look at me like that for too long your face will stick, and personally I think my favourite expression…" Oliver lined himself up to the quivering ass hole. "…is your well fucked one."

The Brit snapped his hips forward and sent his dick straight into his lover. America cringed as his unprepared ass was penetrated. "Oliver!" he cried out.

"Oh moaning my name already?" the Brit smirked.

"Ugh…no, I just didn't expect it yet. But seriously Oliver we need to stop!"

"I don't think so Alfie, you see…I'm going to enjoy myself to the fullest today so sit back and take a load off; but not so much that you don't notice my amazing sex skills."

Alfred rolled his eyes.

The brit pulled out to the head and slammed back in messily. His thrusts were uneven and the aim was off completely. Oliver didn't top near as much as his lover so he often forgot where his prostate resided.

"Ow. Ah! Hey you're hurting me! NO! Olly please s-stop! Goddammit Oliver! I said I don't want to continue!" the American howled out anxiously. Oliver didn't bother to respond.

"Olly! Can't you hear me!?" Oliver looked away from his dick thrusting into America's tight opening.

His face was that of a well fucked virgin. His hair strewn about, sweat droplets sliding down his flushed cheeks. He was biting his bottom lip and trying honestly hard not to cum.

America was astonished. "Dude, you seriously have to cum already? It's only been like 4 minutes!"

"S-shut u-u-u-p! It feels really good! Better than I th-thought it would!" he continued the sloppy thrusting, slowing down then speeding up then slowing down to make sure he lasted longer than 4 fucking minutes.

America lolled his head back in agony. "Jesus Christ! It hurts! Oliver just fucking finish so we can move on and untie me!"

The Brit didn't care at this point about punishing his partner, he wanted to cum now. "Fine, you aren't being very nice about it."

He sped up the pace and launched his white ropes of cum deep into Alfred. The American found it a nuisance, while Oliver was very relieved by the feeling of release.

"Good! Now that you have gone out of both of our ways to personally fuck me without my consent, it would be really great if you could just UNTIE ME ALREADY!"

"Hey now, no need to shout mister!" The Brit pulled out and zipped his pants back up and unhooked Alfred from the fastenings to release him.

The American didn't say a word as he trudged off to take a shower. Oliver thought about the actions he just committed and how Alfred showed no remorse for cheating on him with the Russian. "He didn't seem to enjoy any of our love making…what is he leaves me for Viktor!? What would I do?! He'll most certainly do that! I have to stop him!"

Oliver ran into the bathroom and into the shower with his clothes still on and hugged his lover. "Alfred please don't leave! I love you with all my heart and I don't want to be alone anymore, I just wanted to prove that I can be exciting in bed too!" he cried and sobbed to Al.

The other still didn't seem to understand what was happening. He was angry at his lover but he was rather curious of what triggered the whole incident in the first place. He placed his hands on the shoulders of the other to help calm him down.

"Go sit on the bed and we can talk about it once I get out." Oliver sniffed and wiped away his tears to head in the bedroom and took a seat on the queen sized bed.

He heard the shower turn off and shifted nervously as Al came out in a robe to sit next to him. "Now Olly, did something happen that made you think I was going to leave you?"

The Brit sniffled. "I thought you were angry at me for raping you."

"I was. So why don't you tell me why you did that?"

"I just wanted to prove that I'm fancy in bed like Viktor!" Alfred didn't know what brought on Viktor.

"Why Viktor?"

"Well because you were cheating on me with him." Alfred was surprised. "You're so silly. My little Oliver always jumps to the worst conclusion! I'm not having an affair with anybody baby."

Alfred nuzzled into his lover and held him close. "I don't care how big you are, or if you're good in bed or not! I love you no matter what happens and no Russian is gonna get in the way of that!"

Oliver was still puzzled yet flatter but the lovey dovey talk. "Then why are were you talking like you were planning something with him and why was his scarf here?"

America rolled his eyes. "Remember when you invited him for tea last week? He left it and you just didn't remember to hang it in the closet. And as for scheduling meetings…just go take a look out in the living room. Maybe then you'll understand." Alfred gave him a wink and pushed him out the door.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY OLIVER!" all of the nations had gathered to give his a surprise party. Funny thing that Oliver hadn't even remembered it was his birthday.

"Happy birthday Olly." Alfred wrapped an arm around his partner and smooched his cheek. "Hey Vik! Did you grab the cake?" The Russian wrapped his scarf around his neck and gave the American a nod.

"You see Olly? I've been trying to schedule a surprise party for you and Viktor just happened to be the one picking up the best part from your favourite bakery."

"Al! You really mean it? Oh honey you're the greatest! I don't know why I ever doubted you!"

They shared a kiss as the crowd 'awwww'ed in time. "How about some of the cake now?" Alfred asked eagerly.

"That sounds like a marvelous idea Alfie."

~And they all lived happily ever after….except for Viktor who was left out to dry.~

**Fucking cheesiest ending ever. Don't judge I had to wrap it up somehow and I still can't get over for terrible it fucking ended….oh god, come at me haters! Anyway this was a request.**


End file.
